


Need it all the time

by horseriderharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Harry, Some mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseriderharry/pseuds/horseriderharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got such a pretty arse, so perfect." He coos, pressing a blunt finger onto Harry's hole, watching the way Harry arches up to chase it.</p><p>"Greedy." Louis hisses out, landing a loud <i>smack<i> onto Harry's arse.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Need it all the time

Harry's splayed underneath him, wanton and needy and open and _god _Louis wants to ravish him, suck bruises into his skin until he's falling apart around him. Wants to claim Harry as his, feel Harry clenching around him at his most primal.__

Harry keeps rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms, loves the feeling of hard muscle surrounding him, Louis' big hard cock rubbing at his hip. The smell of pure _alpha _making him dizzy.__

" _Louis _." He whines, the hot drag of Louis' cock rubbing against him becoming too much.__

"Mm patience. G'na fuck you good sweetheart." He breathes into his neck, hot pants falling onto his skin, breathing in Harry's sweet scent.

"Gonna flip you over, get you wet and messy f'me, yeah? You like that? Get you nice and open?" 

Harry whines in agreement and Louis grunts, thrusting against Harry hard and Harry can almost pretend Louis' pounding into his arse.

"Flip over baby." Louis whispers into his ear, palming at his arse, and before Harry can move Louis' already heaving him up and over. Harry feels himself get wet, his hole slick and achey with how Louis handles him. Harry's _alpha _just taking what he wants.__

He lands with an _oof _, soon drawn out with a long moan as Louis grabs two handfuls of his arse.__

"Fuck Harry." He curses, voice shot.

"Got such a pretty arse, so perfect." He coos, pressing a blunt finger onto Harry's hole, watching the way Harry arches up to chase it.

"Greedy." Louis hisses out, landing a loud _smack _onto Harry's arse.__

Harry cries out, wants Louis to get him red and hot and full of marks, wants to feel it in the morning when he sits down. Remember the way Louis claimed him and spanked his arse.

He hears a cap snap open, and feels cold gel ooze onto his arse and thighs, Louis spreading it around and grabbing at his arse, watching it jiggle with his hand. 

"You looks so good Harry, wet and begging for me, yeah? Love this. Want me to fill you up, leave you wet and dripping. Pop my knot in you."

Harry's babbling, the feel of Louis hands on his arse and his mind a scrambled mess except for _Louis Louis Louis _. All he knows how to do is arch his back more, present his arse to him like a gift, ready for Louis to take. Louis curses, landing a slap and splitting Harry's arse open with his hands. Harry feels himself heat up, knowing Louis' looking at his hole, all wet because of Louis. Because of how much he needs Louis inside him.__

"What do you want Harry? Tell me." His voice is rough and husky with arousal and it sends a thrill through Harry. He did that. The command in his voice makes Harry whine high in his throat, he wants to please Louis, do anything he says. Wants his arse pounded until he's crying and shaking.

"Louis" he cries out, "Just want your knot, want you to fuck me."

"Know you do darling." He drawls, rubbing the head of his cock between Harry's arse cheeks, pushing in at his hole and watching how it sucks him in, making Harry whine.

"Don't even have to prep you, your whole body ready for me." Louis presses his thumb into Harry's hole, watching the way Harry keeps fucking back on it.

"Yeah fuck- Louis I'm ready, want your knot _please _." He claws at the mattress as Louis' cock catches at his hot, wet rim.__

"Mmmm so polite." He punctuates with a thrust. "Such a good boy, just wanna be filled with my knot yeah, pet? Gonna give it to you Harry. Y'smell so good. All mine."

Harry preens, knowing he's getting what he wants. He reaches up onto his elbows, waiting patiently for Louis to finally sink into him.

"Such a pretty pink hole- _fuck _Harry, you don't know what you do to me." Louis growls, finally sinking his cock in to Harry's heat.__

Harry cries out, moaning and clawing at Louis' arms when he drops around him. Surrounding Harry in muscle, and skin, and _alpha _.__

"So tight, feel so good. Always feel so good Harry." Louis growls, grabbing onto Harry's hips and thrusting in sharply.

"Love the way you take me Harry, body was made for me to take like this." 

Harry drops onto his arms, not being able to hold himself up as Louis pounds at his arse, knot catching onto his hole and tugging, making Harry cry out.

He feels Louis grab ahold of his cheeks, spreading Harry and cursing as he watches him pound in. Louis presses a finger and applies pressure just outside his hole and Harry has to muffle his cries into the matress. 

Louis slows down, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in with a curse. 

"Fuck yourself back on me, yeah like that- _fuck _, look at you." Louis praises, Harry overwhelmed and fucked out as he puts all his strength in fucking back onto Louis' cock. Louis loves watching Harry get off on him alone. Loves when Harry rides him reverse and watches him split harry open, Harry's long slender legs bouncing him up and down.__

Louis pulls Harry up by the hair, watching his back arch obscenely as he fucks back, before shoving his face into the sheets.

He starts fucking back into Harry relentless, no apologies, thrusting in so hard Harry feels the bed move and _god _if that isn't hot. He keeps his hand in Harry's hair, keeping him face down and struggling for breath as he just takes.__

_This _is what Harry wanted.__

Harry's close, Louis chanting _take it take it take it _each time he bottoms out, leaving Harry gasping for air.__

"Gonna pop my knot, get you all wet. Read baby? Want me to fill you up now?" Louis growls through his teeth, fucking him until his highs slap onto Harry's.

"Yes Louis, need it." He keens, turning his head over to look at Louis, his eyes black with hunger. Louis looks down at him, reaches and runs his thumb across Harry's open mouth and Harry sucks it in, watches as Louis' eyes flutter with a hiss and that's it.

His knot catches and tugs at Harry's hole and then he's coming, filling Harry's arse up with a smack and Harry pushes back, crying out at the sensation, coming untouched onto the bed with Louis' finger still in his mouth.

Louis collapses onto Harry's back, weight sinking Harry into the matress. The stretch of his knot leaves Harry finally sated, feeling Louis deep inside him.

Louis heaves himself up gently, making sure he doesn't tug at Harry sore hole, and lies them on their side, spooning up against Harry. 

"Mmm love you." Harry drawls out, Louis kissing him down his neck and rubbing his tummy.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Did so good. So beautiful." He praises, making Harry keen. All Harry wants is to make Louis happy.

"M'sleepy." Harry mumbles, eyes drifting shut. He wants to stay up, help Louis get them cleaned up but he can barely move, body swept with exhaustion.

"Go to sleep baby." Louis whispers, sweeping Harry's hair back and pressing kisses everywhere he can reach.

"Must be exhausted, don't worry I'll take care of you." He coos into Harry's ear, pulling him in deeper into his chest and reaching over to place a sweet kiss onto Harry's mouth. Harry smiles, feeling loved and protected and he snuggles in deeper, feeling Louis poke at the dimples in his cheek.

"Love you." Harry finds himself whispering again, and when he finally succumbs to sleep, sated, the last thing he hears is Louis whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rushed, sorry for all the inaccuracies but I tried! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
